


Who is Romulus?

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, I will continue this if people like it, I'll just post it on Wattpad, In all honesty this will be, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swearing, Virgil hates Janus's guts, Vomiting, WOO, You probably can tell where this is going, and I'm just testing the waters if this story is well received or not, if not, it's totally a mystery, near fainting, near panic attack, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: Virgil stumbles upon a mysteriously full closet when looking for a new place to store his posters.⚠️PLEASE NOTICE THAT THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN MUCH ROMAN ANGST CURRENTLY, BUT I AM WORKING ON IT WHILE TRYING TO PRESERVE THE MYSTERY ASPECT⚠️
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> If you would like me to continue this, please let me know

Anxiety, or better known as Virgil, was looking for new storage space so he could hide his stuff from Remus. Remus had drawn dicks all over some of them and Virgil did not want the rest of his posters to get the same treatment.

He’d found an extra closet that was, surprisingly, full of boxes with a good layer of dust on all of them.

He pulled them out, curious on who these could possibly belong to, and why they were quite close to dark side territory.

He blew off some dust and it revealed the name Romulus in a strange font that made Virgil wonder who the hell switches from cursive to print halfway through a word.

The cursive bit looked a bit like Roman’s writing, but he knew that was just because it was cursive and Virgil knew for a fact that he was terrible at differentiating one person’s cursive from another’s.

The sides had gone out for a picnic in the Imagination, but Virgil refused because he knew the picnic would be near one of the villages and Virgil did not want to interact with whatever Roman had made there. He figured they would be out for a while and that meant he could be a bit nosy.

He opened the boxes, coughing a bit at the dust that flew in his face as he did so.

It was filled with notebooks and drawings, sculptures, and an aura that reminded Virgil of his own.

He sifted through the other boxes, finding a drawing of a serpent wrapped around Janus’ arm. It was made using some kind of chalk or charcoal, and he kept his fingers away from it in case he smudged it.

Who was Romulus?

How did he know the dark sides?

What was his role?

“Virgil! We’re back!” Patton cried out from down the stairs.

Virgil, panicked, shoved everything back in the extra closet.

He closed the door and promised himself he’d figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sides needed basic human things, whether it was odd or not. So when the other sides were sleeping that night along with Thomas, Virgil Sanders the insomniac sneaked out his room and to that closet.

He managed to take all those dusty and heavy boxes to his room for him to poke around in, as it was quite obvious that whoever this belonged to had gone somewhere.

But where?

Virgil had never seen an extra dark side, only Janus, Remus and Orange. He was positive that Orange was not Romulus, though. Romulus had almost identical effects on things as Virgil did.

He had also found an old costume box. It was decorated with glow-in-the-dark star stickers that you’d usually put on your wall or ceiling. It was also painted with yellow-creamish coloured paint. He opened the chest and a little diary was in there scattered among some clothes. 

He opened it, using a torch to read the book.

Day 1! 

H _ell_ ** _o!_** _This is_ my new diary because Green and Orange decided to ‘play’ with my other one. Long story short, that book is simply ✨ nonexistent✨.

I’m going to keep this in my pla y chest!

By the way, do you _know why the chest ha_ s all these stickers? It’s because yellow (the big meanie) decided he didn’t want my room **to be lit up when Thomas is sleeping because being scared of the dark is childish.**

 **He me** **ans well, I know, but he** d _oesn’t_ seem to understand that the voices in my room make me feel bad when I ** _am alone in the da_** rk _._

I hafta go now, Green is coming to ask to play.

  * Romulus



A lot of the diary was written like this and Virgil decided he would continue it later, but he had to check out what else was in the chest.

There were slightly smaller versions of Janus, Remus and Orange’s costumes but more interestingly there was a dirty bandanna that probably needed washing because it was pretty dirty and grimy. Virgil wrinkled his face in disgust before tossing the thing in his laundry basket.

A simple grey shirt and dark pants accompanied the bandanna. There were also those boots where the soles are super tall and thick. They seemed relatively clean.

Romulus seemed to have a sort of adventurer theme going on. Assuming that the outfit belonged to him.

Virgil might have been more anxious if the boxes weren’t so old. He also had a gut feeling that this person wasn’t going to check for boxes anytime soon.

He picked up some little statues.

Some were older and less skilled than others, but most of the sculptures seemed to be mixes of existing monsters. Other monsters seemed to be entirely new.

Virgil didn’t like looking at them. The vibes influenced his own anxiety and he didn’t want to influence whichever function caused dreams and nightmares.

The anxious side heard footsteps retreating down to the floor below.

_ Who would be up this late? _ He wondered, picking up the stuff and pushing it to the darks of his room.

Had he summoned the side by accident?

He hoped he didn’t but his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he slowly climbed down the stairs after the unidentified side despite the fight or flight instinct in him telling him to run away.

The lights lit up dimly, enough for Virgil to relax and realise that it was just Roman.

“Hey.” Virgil greeted casually, heart slowing down back into it’s normal heart rate. 

Roman made a weird startled movement.

“Ah, Virgil. I was not expecting you to be up.”

“No nicknames?”

“Nah.”

“Why are you up?”

“Something. I don’t know. I suddenly woke up.”

“Eh.”

Virgil sat next to Roman on the sofa.

“Disney?”

Roman cracked a tired smile.

“Disney.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't going to be too obvious when I reveal the answer to the title. I'm trying to be subtle. Also this is easier to write than my other stories. Also I wrote this during both my math and science class. Plz forgive me if this is crap.

Roman had built a pillow fort and after they binged Disney movies, had fallen asleep fairly quickly.

He had cuddled a plush of a really fluffy moth and had dozed off as soon as the T.V had been turned off. Virgil grinned as he took a photo for blackmail. Roman always protested and claimed that he never slept with plushies, so this would provide great leverage.

Virgil couldn’t really move because during the movie, Roman had dramatically sprawled himself over Virgil’s lap. Roman did that a lot to everyone soif they tried to push him off, he would dramatically feign hurt.

Usually Virgil would not hesitate to push him off but he figured that he should at least have him wake up before pushing him off.

Oddly, the aura of sleep that spread itself through the mind palace while Thomas was, well, asleep thickened ever so slightly, making Virgil’s eyelids heavy.

He probably needed some sleep too.

In the morning, Virgil had cracked his eyes open, and tried to get up from the floor. Roman was still sprawled across his lap.

The anxious side decided it was time to wake up anyway and shoved Roman off.

“Hey!” Roman complained, eyes fluttering open.

“Wake up, Princey.”

Roman huffed and sat up, crawling out of the fort. Virgil followed.

“Morning kiddos! Why are you two down here?” Patton asked, grabbing a bowl to fill with cereal.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Roman said, grabbing a bunch of fruit and milk so he could make a smoothie.

Patton frowned slightly but started up a new conversation.

“Say, Virgil, have you been more anxious lately?”

“No, why?”

“It’s just that something  _ like  _ your aura has been increasing recently.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman stiffen slightly and Janus (the scaly bastard) set down his cup of coffee stiffly. He also felt a distinct shift in creative auras.

“Is that so?” Janus said, almost coldly. Janus and Roman glared at each other but before they could start arguing, probably about how Roman might not be doing his job right, they were interrupted.

Remus popped up, brandishing his mace and swinging it at Roman, who deflected it quickly with his sword unnaturally quickly.

Remus giggled maniacally and ate a centipede in front of Roman, biting it’s head off while it squirmed, who opted to ignore it and start blending his smoothie.

Tension hung in the air.

Logan came down from the stairs, looking mildly unsettled at the tense silence.

The rest of the breakfast was awkward and quiet, with the occasional dirty joke from Remus to bug Roman.

He wondered if him looking through Romulus’ stuff caused the aura shift.

He also knew that Janus or ‘Yellow’ as the mysterious side had called him, so even if he hated the slimy snake’s guts, he might pop in for a visit and ask about him.

It would be easier than asking orange or Remus.

Virgil excused himself and went after Janus who had left the breakfast early.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, finally dipping into some Roman angst. Also! Platonic Prinxiety because I'm in that kind of mood.

He  _ was  _ going to go after Janus.

That is, until Roman got up from his seat dizzily and Virgil watched as Roman suddenly crumpled.

Luckily, Virgil’s instincts? Flight or fight reflexes? Just reflexes? Kicked in and he grabbed Roman from under his arms to avoid Roman from hitting his head on the kitchen counter or the tiled floor.

“Roman!” Patton cried out, hopping out of his seat to help Virgil lift up Roman.

The aura that was similar to Virgil’s became stronger and it actually seemed to make him incredibly anxious, on the slim line of being able to breathe and going into an attack.

Patton noticed it as well, and looked worriedly at Roman, who started to look as if he might throw up.

“Get him to the bathroom!” Logan said, voice tinged with worry and panic.

They helped Roman to the bathroom, where Roman barfed violently into the toilet.

“Do you think it was the weird aura?” Virgil asked as Patton rubbed Roman’s back comfortingly as Roman retched into the toilet bowl.

“Could be. It seems like mine but it may affect Princey more than me somehow".

“No-” another retch, “-shit.” Roman spat out, lifting his head for a few seconds before returning to the toilet bowl.

Virgil noticed Janus at the doorway of the bathroom, looking concerned and disgusted.

Virgil excused himself and made his way to the doorway.

“Hey, two face, I need to ask you a question.”

“That’s not very nice, Virgil!” called out Patton.

“Yeah, yeah.” Muttered Virgil, rolling his eyes.

Janus asked his question before Virgil could say anything.

“Did you cause that?”

“Well I think I may have but it wasn’t explicitly  _ my _ aura.”

“What do you mean?” Janus asked, voice sounding slightly frosty. Virgil checked over his shoulder. Patton was definitely not going to hear them.

“None of your business. My turn now. Who’s Romulus?”

Janus’ annoyed expression froze and morphed into something similar to fear and hurt before morphing to indifferent. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure you do, snake face.”

“Even if I did, why would I tell you?”

“What is so personal about a side?”

“Shut up, Virgil” Janus shot back, turning around coldly and stalking angrily away.

Virgil growled and returned grumpily back to the toilet, where Roman seemed to have finished vomiting his stomach out.

Virgil  _ was _ going to get answers. 

But right now he had to attend to Roman.

He gently pulled Roman off the toilet and flushed it.

While doing so, Patton decided to leave to attend to something. Maybe that put Roman to the ease of mind to start crying.

Tears soaked Virgil’s jacket as he rubbed Roman’s back.

“You good, Princey?”

A small sniffle and a small nod.

They stayed there for a while before Roman calmed down.

Once Virgil made sure that Roman absolutely had calmed down, he gave him a playful shove and said, “Brush your teeth or something, your breath stinks.”

Roman snorted and shooed Virgil out the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back with another 'eh' chapter that I wrote during class time.

Roman was acting weird.

Virgil wasn’t sure what it was, but he was more hot-headed with Janus and Remus and obsessed over his appearance a lot more.

This had also seemed to be the cause of the more discoveries about Romulus.

Some of the entries pointed to a dark plan that this side seemed to want to go through with.

Permanently ducking out.

Just like Virgil had once done.

He started to wonder if that was why Janus had acted so weird when Virgil had brought him up. 

But also, through the entries, he started gaining a description to what differentiated him from other sides. White hair, an adventurer’s outfit, and his signature colour seemed to be white. Or at least, that seemed to be the colour he had before it was decided.

He reminded Virgil a lot of himself. But Romulus had more sass than snark and he seemed to focus solely on self-reflection. They talked about feeling not worth enough, about  _ Thomas _ not being good enough for his friends, parents and supervisors.

This gave Virgil a suspicion on what trait this side had. 

Patton gave his signature knock against the door.

Virgil got up, opening the door slightly to obscure his nosing around.

“Yeah, dad?”

“Could you check on Roman? He’s been in the bathroom for quite a while and he won’t let us know what’s going on.”

“Sure, pops.” Virgil responded, opening his door to get out and closing it again.

What could be going on now? Roman has gotten problems ever since he opened the chest and got the stuff from the closet in the hallway.

Virgil knocked on the bathroom door.

No response.

“Hey Roman? What are you doing in there?”

No response.

Virgil was getting anxious.

“Princey? Come tell me what you’re doing.”

Virgil panicked, mind running through hundreds of bad situations, forced the door open.

It seemed to not have been locked properly and it managed to open without busting the door off its hinges.

What he found was Roman sleeping in the bathtub, seeming to have covered the space under him with comfy things and his blankets were piled on top of him.

Weird.

Maybe Roman was trying to be quirky, but this was still pretty weird and mildly concerning. 

“Roman?” He asked softly, shaking Roman to wake him up. “Mr Nerd?”

Roman opened his eyes blearily. They were notably red and puffy.

“Disney nerd, you good?”

“I’m not a nerd.” muttered Roman indignantly, sitting up in the bathtub.

“Why are you here.”

“Stuff. It’s comfortable.”

“Roman.”

“Why should you care anyways?” Roman said, glaring at the anxious side.

“Because you’re my friend, dumbass.”

Roman cuddled a nearby stuffed toy before nodding uncertainty, 

“Thanks.”

“You still owe everyone an explanation.”

“Maybe later.” Roman dismissed, fiddling with the hood on his onesie.

He got out of the bathroom and Virgil caught a glimpse of something white coming from under his hood.

Virgil brushed off the coincidence. Roman probably had made a bad hair decision and was trying to hide it.

Right? 


	6. Alternate First Chapter of This Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original draft for the story. The story is getting pretty obvious by now, so have a look into how it may have started. This is also dreadfully short, and I apologise. This is a really fun book to write even if people like My 'Post-it Notes' story better ^^  
> Thank you all for the support so far ♥️♥️♥️

Virgil was not usually a thief, but Remus had stolen his headphones again like a racoon. He needed to find it and so while Remus was doing his stupid dukey things, he had decided to search the intrusive side’s room.

What he wasn’t expecting within the trash pit of Remus’ room was a small sculpture of both Artemis and Apollo and Romulus and Remus from those ancient myths. He only knew because the small base inscription read: 

**_Romulus & Remus and Artemis & Apollo by Romulus._ **

Who was he?

And why did Remus have such a nice looking sculpture that hadn’t been destroyed yet?

Was there something special about it?


End file.
